Maureen JohnsonPSA?
by yarmimichica
Summary: Maureen takes a job working at an elementary school, she meets a little girl, who she feels she needs to protect.From what? well you'll just have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Maureen Johnson...PSA?

**Author's note: ** PSA stands for program support assistant. basically a teacher's assistant. In Nova Scotia, where I'm from we use the term "PSA." Some provinces in Canada use the term "Paraprofessional", or "TA". I'm not too sure of what terms are used in the States.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Rent or the characters, I just own this story line.

**Summary:** Maureen takes a job working at a school, what will she get herself into? (Warning: could get dramatic!)

**Rating: **T for some language, and references to child abuse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maureen Johnson walked along the playground that was so familiar to her. She was on recess duty. She didn't mind it so much, although it was getting increasingly cold outside. It gave her a change to get away from the classroom teacher, who she didn't particularly like. Mrs Snider, the teacher Maureen worked with, could be very bossy, sarcastic, and mean. Ever since she found out that Maureen was a bisexual, Mrs Snider took every chance she could to ridicule her for her "distasteful lifestyle". Which Mrs. Snider found out by snooping through Maureen's diary, in which she wrote during her break! Maureen wasn't even sure if this job was for her. She took the job because she had taken a course in early childhood education and she liked working with kids, plus she did really need the money. She felt guilty living solely off of Joanne's lawyer salary. Maureen's thoughts were interrupted by a shrill voice.

"Miss Maureen, miss Maureen!" cried the child, who happily ran over to Maureen. The child's name was Aeryn, and she was a student in the first grade class that Maureen worked in.

"Hey, Pookie!" chirped Maureen."Did you just get here?"

"Yeah , I had to go to the dentist," answered Aeryn cringing. "Hey, can you sing that silly song you taught me? About Cyberland, and Elsie the cow? Please, please, pleeease?" pleaded Aeryn excitedly.

"Ok, ok," laughed Maureen "But you're gonna have to help me out." With that, she started the song. "Last night I had a dream. I found myself in a desert called..."

"Cyberland!" added Aeryn. They continued their song, and before they knew it, almost the whole playground joined them. "Only thing to do is jump over the moon!" they all chorused, only to be interrupted.

"Miss Johnson!" It was the unmistakable voice of Mrs. Snider. "What is the meaning of this? " The teacher demanded. "I will not have these children waste their time with..."

"With what?" interrupted Maureen "Having fun?"

"With such nonsense!" Mrs Snider shot back. "Singing about cows jumping over the moon and utensils from China is not going to get these children anywhere in life." Then she looked in Aeryn's direction. "And you, young lady," she hissed. "You had something to do with this didn't you?!"

Maureen wanted so very badly to defend Aeryn because Mrs. Snider was ALWAYS picking on her. Not wanting to get into more trouble than she was already in, Maureen decided against it. "Why does this bitch have to go against everything I try to do?" Maureen thought to herself. Then the bell rang and all the kids ran inside, except Aeryn, who was walking slowly. Maureen had the feeling that Aeryn liked Mrs. Snider as much as she did, which was not very much. In fact, not at all. In fact, Maureen out right hated the teacher. Now this was saying something, because Maureen had never hated anyone in her life. She never liked to use the word. But today was Thursday, and tomorrow was an inservice, which meant Maureen would be able to avoid "The Dragon Lady," as she and Joanne called her. (AN: an inservice is a day when students don't go to school, staff go to go to meetings, work on stuff, etc.). So along with the children, Maureen went inside, thanking God the day was almost over.

Once inside, Mrs Snider was droning on about the day's math lesson. Maureen sat and waited until the lesson was over and then she walked around and helped the kids. As she went around the room, helping, and correcting work, Maureen heard Mrs Snider ridicule poor little Aeryn, as usual.

"Aeryn Idina Gonzales!" screeched the teacher, causing the child to wince. "Why are you not done you're work yet?!"

"I, I didn't understand the work ma'am" stammered Aeryn nervously.

"Did you not ask for help?"

" I helped as best I could," Maureen answered for her.

"Umm, I have a learning disability, Mrs. Snider" answered Aeryn shyly. Her parents, who happened to be both women, always taught her to be

an advocate for herself. So telling the teacher caused the 6 year old to feel slightly proud of herself.

"I don't care!" Mrs. Snider shot back, ruining Aeryn's brief pride. "The only 'learning disability' you have is stupidity and unwillingness to learn! which I'm sure happens alot with your type of _people, _and would not happen, if you had _normal_ parents."

At this point, Maureen was fuming, but somehow managed to keep her cool. How dare a teacher make such blatantly racist, and homophobic comments toward a child! When Mrs. Snider wasn't looking, she went over to the still-crying and visibly shaken Aeryn, and put an arm around her.

"Come on sweetie, let's go for a walk down the hall," Maureen whispered to Aeryn. Aeryn nodded in response. They quietly exited the classroom. (AN: I don't recommend this outside of fanfic land!) Maureen managed to calm the traumatized child. Aeryn also confessed that Mrs. Snider had hit her before, showing her the bruises. This frightened Maureen more than anything. She fought back tears. She took the little girl in her arms. "I promise you sweetheart, no one will ever hurt you again," Maureen said gently. Maureen stayed with Aeryn and kept her away from Mrs. Snider until school was over for the day. Then she reported the teacher to the principal and the principal said she would do anything in her power to get Mrs. Snider out of the school. Maureen was beyond relieved.

Later that night, Maureen told Joanne of the days events.

"That bitch!" said Joanne angrily. "Honestly, who the hell would do that to a child?!"

" The Dragon Lady, that's who!" answered Maureen "Hopefully, she goes to jail."

"Good, it's where she belongs!" agreed Joanne.

The next day, the principal informed the staff that Mrs. Snider had been fired, Maureen could not have been happier. That is, until Maureen was photocopying, listening to her ipod, and singing along to "Low" by R.E.M.. She didn't notice that someone was behind her. The mysterious person hit Maureen so hard that it caused her to fall to the floor.

**AN: ** Okay, so that's chapter 1. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed "You Know You're a RENThead If". Reviews are always welcomed, and appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**Chapter 2 comin' at ya! I'll try not to drag the story out for too long. We find out who the mysterious person who attacked Maureen in the first chapter is. Dun dun duuun... Ok, so here we go with the story

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Rent or the characters, I just own this story line.

**Summary:** Maureen takes a job working at a school, what will she get herself into? (Warning: could get dramatic!)

**Rating: **T for some language, and references to child abuse

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maureen got up from the floor, and took her headphones out of her ears. "You!" she said coldly to her attacker. "What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"Does that matter? No, but what does is that _ someone_ went and opened her big mouth."

" You hit and degraded a child!" responded Maureen angrily.

"Lies!" shouted Mrs. Snider. "All that child does is lie!"

"Hey sugar, you ready?" asked the always-perky voice of Angel. "What's with all the yelling?"

Maureen almost forgot that Angel was picking her up from work today.

"Ha, and what is _ that _supposed to be?" Mrs. Snider asked looking disgusted at Angel.

"Hi" answered Angel casually."I'm Angel."

" You leave my friends out of this!" warned Maureen. "And you'd better stay the hell away from Aeryn!"

"You testify against me, and I'll inform the school board of your _distasteful lifestyle_," replied Mrs. Snider cooly. "Good day." With that, she left the room.

"God!" cried Maureen "I hate her so much!"

"Now honey," said Angel. "You know hate is a strong word."

"Yeah, but Angel, you don't know what she's like, what she _did._" Then Maureen told Angel the whole story.

"Oh that is horrible!" stated a very shocked and saddened Angel. "How is she even a teacher?"

"I don't know" answered Maureen

"So, are you gonna testify?" Angel asked

"Of course!" Maureen had her mind made up. "She is not getting away with this."

"But if she does what she says she's going do, you could lose your job," Angel pointed out.

"Not necessarily," said Maureen smirking. "I'm dating a lawyer, remember?"

So all the bohemians met up at the loft and discussed what to do about Aeryn's case, which Joanne agreed to take on. Everyone agreed that this so-called teacher had to be stopped. "So, let me get this straight, " said Joanne. "First, she picks on a child, and now, you?"

"Unbelievable" Collins spoke up. "No one picks on my girl, Mo."

"Did she leave a bruise?" asked Mark . Maureen showed everyone the bruise that was left on her face.

"Well she has crossed the line!" Joanne said putting an arm around Maureen. "I think we have a case!"

"Poor kid," Mimi said sadly. "Picked on just because she's Spanish. I can kind of relate". Roger, Mimi's boyfriend circled his arms around her waist, and kissed her gently on her forehead. He knew she didn't have the best childhood.

"Hey guys!" Maureen said excitedly. "I could plan a protest!"

Everyone thought this would be a great idea for once, instead of groaning like they usually did when Maureen mentioned "protest". Maureen worked most of the weekend on her protest. She really wanted to do this; for children everywhere, for herself, and, most of all, for Aeryn.

Maureen returned to work on Monday to a very big surprise. She walked down the hall to the familiar classroom only to find the new teacher was someone she already knew. "Collins?" she asked in surprise.

**AN: **Sorry the chapter was a little bit short. Next chapter will most likely be the protest. Yay! I probably won't be able to update until Sunday-ish.


End file.
